campjupiterfandomcom-20200213-history
Soul Bound 4
I gasped as I shot up and looked around; it was dark, incredibly dark and I rubbed my eyes, curious to know where I was…was I still in the house? Or was I transported somewhere else? Did they carry me or something? I fumbled around the bedside table and my hands caught on the lamp and I switched it. The light zoomed through the room illuminating everything, I wasn’t in the house as there was electricity, so where am I? I looked around and frowned at a box, it was my medicine, they must have searched through my bags the idiots. I swung my legs over the bed and shakily got up then nearly tripped if I didn’t place a hand on a chair. I stayed in that position for a second before sitting down. I looked down at myself, someone must have dressed me for I was now in a white plain t-shirt which clung to me and casual black pants. I sighed and shakily got up and stumbled to the door and opened it. I explored the house, it was bigger than the other house and I could tell the rooms in this hallway were bedrooms to the campers, but there were double the campers as there are bedrooms, they must be bunking with each other. I chuckled to myself, my illness got me a room by myself, I then sighed, I’d rather be with someone than have my illness but yet, my curse and illness are like two sides of a coin, the illness would be like a relief to me but also the illness only brings sympathy, and sympathy leads to love which is dangerous. Suddenly I heard someone gasp behind me and I turned to see Piper staring at me with a glass of water slipping through her hands and I caught it despite my curse, some of the water spilling. We stood there awkwardly, me holding the glass and her gaping; finally she took the glass and mumbled a thanks before pushing past me and into a room leaving me there. I sighed; it was probably for the best they ignore me. The next morning I went down to the kitchen some glanced at me most were icily but none made comment on my yesterday’s illness. They were use to it I suppose, it happens sometimes. But yet I could tell some of the glances were mixed with shock and…sympathy? Why would they be giving me sympathy? Annabeth walked up to me and before I could protest dragged me out of the kitchen and into the privacy of a lounge room. The room was nice, with big black leather couches, the kind of couches you could just sink into. The other decorations were a mahogany coffee table and portraits of the Olympians. “Where am I?” I asked before she could talk and she sighed and I knew then she was hoping to ask me something important, but yet I interrupted her. I bit back a laugh. “You’re at the Olympian Apartment, its where the Olympians crash when in the mortal world, they have lent it to us, for this quest, its situated in New York, its big enough to fit the whole entire world inside, it has everything you want, from a gym to a greenhouse” She explained and I nodded, but like me she interrupted before I could ask another question “Your dying” I froze in shock and it all pieced together, they all know, they know. Oh god they know, my meeting between Piper and I last night, she wouldn’t even meet my eyes. I opened my mouth but Annabeth didn’t let me speak. “You’ve been taking a drug which kills you exactly ten years after you got addicted; the medicine was the drug wasn’t it? Those dreams were an effect of taking it, how long do you have left Will? How long, you came here when you were ten years old, something happened that day was that when you became a dying addict? Will you die when you turn twenty?” She snarled furious at me and I scowled at her, how dare she? “No I became addicted when I was eight, I will die in three weeks” I snapped and she jerked back in surprise and I groaned inwardly, should not have said that, I should not have said that. “Three weeks…” She whispered, looking heartbroken, and I grew scared at this, she can’t, she should not even care about whether I live or die, the curse… “Then why did you…why did you even come with us?” I didn’t answer and she pieced it together “Because your connected to this aren’t you? Everything, you’re add-illness, the reason you make everyone hate you, the reason why you stood up yesterday, why you showed your fighting skills, and how smart you are” She breathed and I turned and she called out to me “But I do not believe you’re a spy, what you seek is revenge, why though? I don’t know, but I intend to find out, whilst finding a cure for your illness” I froze and turned back stiffly “But why not let me die? You do not care for me, you do not like me, I made you cry, why care about whether I live or die?” She widened her eyes and looked as if the air inside her was sucked out, and I knew she loved me, right there and then. She can’t though, she can’t love me. She’ll die. She didn’t say anything so I walked back to my room, unable to process this. She can’t love me, if she does; she’s in danger, just like she was. Category:Fanfiction chapter Category:TimeLord15 Category:Soul Bound